


Go on a Road Trip They Said...

by here_comes_the_moose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring John, Caring Lestrade, Caring Mycroft, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Motion Sickness, Nausea, Not literally, Road Trips, Vomiting, carsickness, greg and mycroft are an old married couple, greg is lost, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose
Summary: Ah, the road trip, truly a classic friend, brother, and boyfriend bonding activity. The Holmes brothers, John, and Lestrade go on a road trip that is in no way how they planned it.





	

"Gregory, are you sure you know where you're going?" Mycroft sighs as his boyfriend punches some things into the GPS.

"Of course, I remember going on this route as a child," Lestrade says as he puts the GPS in the car dock. "Did you remember the cooler, Mycroft?" 

"John and Sherlock are taking care of that," Mycroft says. "So I just put the bags in the trunk."

Greg is just about to say something when a sulking Sherlock dramatically enters the passenger seat and slams the door shut, huffing, with John following behind him, carrying the cooler.

"Sherlock, no, you cannot take your dissected bird with us," John sighs. "And giving me those puppy eyes won't work. We're going on holiday to _relax_."

"But, _science_ John," Sherlock whines, pouting.

"Okay, you want science?" John asks. Sherlock nods and John says, "Okay, well here's an idea for an experiment." John then whispers in Sherlock's ear and the DI watches as Sherlock's eyes widen and his cheeks redden, before he starts to rapidly nod before kissing John.

"Okay, so it looks like everything is in order," Mycroft says as he closes the trunk. "Sherlock, you and John are in the back. Gregory will be driving and I will be sitting passenger."

"Fine," Sherlock sighs, getting out of the seat and climbing over it into the back. john rolls his eyes before opening the door and sitting down next to his boyfriend.

"Okay, so it looks like we can get this show on the road," Greg says, smiling at his pun as he gets in the driver's seat.

"If I wasn't your boyfriend, I swear I'd slap you."

\------

Two hours into the road trip and John and Sherlock were listening to music, Mycroft was waiting for Greg to admit they were lost, and Greg was trying to see how long he could go until he had to admit he was lost. 

"Are you guys hungry?" Greg asks.

"Yes," Mycroft replies.

"Yeah," says John.

"Okay, because I saw a sign that says we should be coming to a rest stop soon and I need to fill up the tank, and I'm also hungry, so maybe we could all grab some breakfast," Greg says, switching lanes so he can get off at the rest stop.

"Okay, that sounds good," John says. "Sherlock, are you going to get anything to eat?"

"I don't think so," Sherlock replies.

"Sherlock, you need to eat something, you haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon," John says. "Even if it's just a pastry or a milkshake, you need to eat."

"Fine," Sherlock sighs.

"Okay so here it is," Greg says, pulling into the rest stop parking lot. He then parks the car and they all get out. They then walk inside and go to the food counter to order.

"Okay, so I'll have a doughnut and a coffee," Greg says.

"I'd like an orange juice and a hash brown," John says.

"I'd like a coffee and a slice of vanilla cake," Mycroft says.

"And I'll have, um, a strawberry shake and a scone," Sherlock says.

"Okay, thank you," the cashier says as he takes Greg's debit card. "Your order should be ready in about five minutes."

"Thank you," Greg says. "Mycroft, can you get the food while I fill up the car?"

"Of course," Mycroft says.

They wait for their food and Greg, and just as Greg enters, their order is ready. They each pick up their food and drinks and sit down at a table.

"Ah, what's better than this?" Greg asks. "Lads being lads."

"Less than ten hours ago I had your penis in my mouth, so don't _lad_ me," Mycroft scoffs, sassily taking a bite of his cake.

"This shake is really good," Sherlock says. John turns to see that Sherlock has already finished his scone and half of the shake.

"See, I told you you would want to eat something." John says, smiling at his lovely boyfriend.

\-------

After they've all finished their food, they're back on the road. After about thirty minutes, Sherlock has fallen asleep on John's shoulder and Mycroft can't take it anymore.

"Gregory, we're lost," Mycroft says. 

"What, no..." Greg says, doing his best to look scandalized.

"You keep looking at the GPS every six seconds anxiously, so yes, I do believe we're lost," Mycroft sniffs, proud that he's right.

"Well, don't look so proud, you're also stuck in this car until I figure out where the bloody hell we're going," Greg shoots back, causing the smug smile to drop right off Mycroft's face. 

"Well, let me look on my phone," Mycroft says. "Thankfully I had already written the route you had described to me and have already written it in my own cellular GPS."

Mycroft then removes the GPS, which he considers throwing out the window for a few seconds, and sets up his own phone.

After about an hour of some more bickering from Greg and Mycroft, they are now on a different highway that definitely looks familiar to Greg, and now turn on to a rougher stretch of the highway, that obviously hasn't had a pothole filled in about ten years. Greg hopes he doesn't end up with a flat, since there's also nowhere to pull over right now.

After one jolt bumps John to the side, Sherlock begins to wake up.

"Oh, sorry I woke you, love," John says. He then realizes that Sherlock is definitely looking a bit peaky. "Sherlock, are you okay?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine," Sherlock says, rubbing his temples. "Just tired is all."

"If you're only tired, then why are you pale, sweating, and rubbing your temples?" John asks. "Are you getting sick? Does anything else hurt besides your head?"

"No, John I'm fine, just a small headache," Sherlock replies, closing his eyes at a sudden dizziness. He then takes a deep breath and places his head back on John's jumper-clad shoulder. 

However, as the minutes go by, Sherlock begins to feel a bit worse. His head feels dizzy, he feels fatigued, he's cold-sweating, and now that he thinks about it, his stomach isn't feeling too happy either. He figures maybe the milkshake just isn't sitting well, since he hardly ever eats, and he just suddenly consumed this creamy, fatty drink. 

But he's beginning to doubt this theory as he checks the clock to see that only five minutes have passed since he last checked the clock, and he feels a lot worse. His ears are now ringing, his throat feels strange, and his mouth-

"Stop the car!" Sherlock shouts as he reaches a sudden realization. "Stop the car right now!"

"Sherlock, I'm on the highway, we can't stop," Greg says.

"Sherlock what's wrong? Are you all right?" John asks in concern as he notices that Sherlock's face has gone green and he looks extremely nauseous. "Oh god, um, is there a bag or something?"

"Oh, Sherlock, I think I have something in my bag," Mycroft says, searching through his bag. Sherlock closes his eyes and places a hand over his mouth, which is beginning to get an awful taste in it.

"Mycroft, hu-" 

And then Sherlock pitches forward and barfs all over the backseat. 

At first, everyone is frozen in shock at what has just happened, but then when Sherlock throws up again, they snap out of it. First, Greg begins to get off the highway so they can get to a rest stop or gas station and clean up. Then, they realize just how awful it smells in the car now, so Mycroft opens the windows. Next, John begins rubbing his boyfriend's back and comforting him as he continues to throw up, not paying any mind to how his trouser leg was covered in puke.

"I'm sorry," Sherlock says softly, looking utterly ashamed at having just thrown up in Greg's car. "I didn't think I was going to-"

"Sherlock it's fine, no one's mad, you just got a bit carsick is all, nothing to worry about," Greg says as he parks the car and looks back to survey the damage. John is comforting Sherlock, who appears to be in a slight state of shock. The poor thing looks deathly pale and his eyes are red and teary, with dark circles around them. 

"Oh no, I think it's- oh," Sherlock practically falls out of the car and runs over to some bushes with a hand over his mouth.

"I'll go after him," John says, going over to rub Sherlock's back.

"Do you think it was the car or the food?" Greg asks as Mycroft passes him some paper towels.

"Probably both," Mycroft says. "He used to get carsick when we were little, but he mostly grew out of it, and he hardly eats, so all the richness and cream must have also made him feel a bit sick."

Meanwhile, John is comforting a heaving Sherlock, rubbing his back and holding him up so he doesn't fall over. When Sherlock finishes, he stays hunched over for a bit to catch his breath while John goes over to a vending machine to buy some ginger ale and saltines.

"Here, when you feel ready, these will settle your stomach a bit," John says, pressing the cold bottle to the back of Sherlock's sweaty neck.

"We need to go help clean up my mess," Sherlock says, getting up and then almost falling over from dizziness.

"Whoa whoa whoa, no, I'll help them clean up," John says, catching Sherlock. "You, on the other hand, will sit in the passenger's seat, eat some saltines, drink some ginger ale, and take a nap."

"Sorry about your trousers," Sherlock says, his cheeks reddening as he gestures towards the sick on John's trouser.

"It's no big deal," John says, shrugging. "I'm just glad you feel better now. You do feel better, right?"

"Yes, I feel fine, just tired," Sherlock replies, smiling at John as he takes a sip of the ginger ale. 

"Okay, that's good," John says, smiling. "C'mon let's go back and help them clean up."


End file.
